Gameplay
In the Delicious games, players take the role of Emily, and are given the task to run a restaurant. Customers come in, alone or in a group, and choose to either sit down at a table or take out. Emily must serve them their order, and accept payment, before they become impatient and leave. Order sizes vary from 1 to 2 items for a single customer, and up to 4 items for a group. Fast service and entertainment, along with creative restaurant decorating, can keep the customers happy and result in a bigger tip. Serving orders There are a number of types of items that customers can order, which increases in number and complexity as the game progresses. - Items that are ready to serve, and have no limit capacity. When ordered, these items can be served right away, without preparing or restocking. - Items that need to be combined, and restocked after a few servings. Nachos, for instance, need to be combined with a dip before they can be served. The Nacho-machine holds only a number of servings, and needs to be refilled when or before it's empty, before nachos can be served again. - Items that are first combined, and then stocked up to 9 items. Ice cream for instance is made by combining basic vanilla ice cream with a choice of fruit. - Items that are first grilled or baked, and then prepared. Crepes for instance are first baked a few seconds, and are then combined with ice cream. Steaks can be prepared as medium or well-done, depending on how long it's grilled. These items will burn if they are baked too long though. - Items that are prepared using a timer that must be stopped in time, such as crème brûlée or profiteroles. - Tea is served by combining tea leaves with water. When Emily is out of a certain type of leaves, she must pick new ones and restock them. Cleaning Aside from serving customers their orders, Emily must also keep the tables in the restaurant clean, when customers have used them. If there are no clean tables available when new customers that were planning on sitting down come in, they will leave. Although cleaning the tables is just a matter of one click, it does take up valuable time. During the later days of a restaurant, help is automatically hired to clean the tables. Entertainment Customers can be very impatient. This is why after a few days of a restaurant, an entertainer is introduced. When an entertainer is sent to a table with customers, this will make them happy and give them more patience while they wait to be served. Happier customers also leave bigger tips. In the first Delicious there are chocolates instead of an entertainer, and in Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season, newspapers are used instead of an entertainer in the Snuggford Hotel. In Delicious: Emily's Honeymoon Cruise and Delicious: Emily's New Beginning the entertainer has to be bought in the shop. Decorating Aside from the profit Emily makes during a day, she can earn a certain amount of money that can be spent on decorating her restaurant. These decorations vary from new furniture, to aesthetic items like paintings and plants. A well-decorated restaurant keeps the customers happy and patient, and result in bigger tips. Mouse Mini-Game Delicious: Emily's Tea Garden introduced two new features. One is the mouse mini-game. A mouse is hidden in each level, popping into view every now and then. To catch it, the player must click on it, adding 100 points to the day's score. The player will hear a squeak when the mouse appears on screen. The mouse can be easy or hard to find. This mini-game has continued into every game after Delicious: Emily's Tea Garden. Reservations The other new feature Delicious: Emily's Tea Garden introduced is reservations. At one level in the game, a telephone will appear. The player can click on it when it rings and after the player clicks on the phone a bar will appear showing the size of the group and when the customers will arrive. The player must then grab a reservation card, under the phone, and place it on a table with enough seats for the group. No other customers can sit at a table with a reservation card. When the timer is empty, the customers arrive. If they can take a seat at a table with a reservation card, the player gets a 100 point bonus. Aside from one mini-game in''Delicious: Emily's Wonder Wedding'', Delicious: Emily's Tea Garden is the only Delicious game to have reservations. Easter Eggs In Delicious: Emily's Tea Garden, Delicious: Emily's Taste Of Fame, Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season, and Delicious: Emily's Childhood Memories, Easter Eggs are hidden around different levels in each game. If the player finds all Easter Eggs in the games, a trophy is awarded. Also, in Delicious: Emily's Childhood Memories, a small memory card mini-game is hidden in each restaurant. Winning the memory card mini-game awards the player extra time. Menu Choices In Delicious: Emily's New Beginning, a new feature was added that allows players to make menu choices according to preferences of customers. At the beginning of each restaurant day, the player gets two options per dish of which one can be chosen according to the customers that are expected that day. Category:Gameplay